Dead
by stephen999
Summary: Spiderman is stuck in the middle of these thrilling events such with kingpin, Dr octopus, rhino, electro, green goblin and the guest start of kraven the hunter all rapped up in this thrilling story. Plus every chapter features spidey and a guest star hero


Spiderman in: **Dead**

Spider man started swinging through the city thread by thread moving quickly across the open road but then he saw a fire. He went in to check on it. The fire brushed against his mask. He walked in watching his step as he stepped on some deadly warm carpet. He opened a door and there in the middle of it was the kingpin.

"So you made the fire" grunted spidey as he tried to harm the kingpin. But then kingpin griped hold of his arm and flung him across the room. Then he saw kingpin holding a button. He shot a web at the remote and took hold of it. Then a bunch of ashes flew spidey's way. Spider-man stopped looking at the kingpin to cover his eyes. But when he turned back kingpin was gone.

Spider-man stared at the button he was holding. It was glowing quite bright. But then he realised there more tiny buttons on it. He swung out the fire thinking about the buttons, what was kingpin doing there, and most of all why was he there.

His name is Johnny, Johnny storm, aka the human torch. "Flame on!" Johnny said quietly to himself. Then flames came around his body and he went soaring through the sky. Johnny stopped to look at a ship. On the ship there were men lifting boxes. Johnny was curious of what they were. He soared down to the ship, trying to get a sneak peak on what they were. Then a man saw him. Johnny realised he had a gun tucked under his arm. When the man wasn't looking he said "I'd put that down if I were you." The man looked around to see who was speaking. But then the human torch knocked him out. He looked what the boxes said. He read it out softly. It said "Slam!" He thought that was weird. He turned around behind him but then something big was standing in front of him and went boom and completely knocked out torch. "slam." Muttered the figure.

Peter was late for class the next day. When he got home he decided to manoeuvre the button he had took of kingpin. He opened it up with a screwdriver and right inside it said "property of slam!"

Suddenly his spider sense was killing; he got into costume and fled. He was heading for the boat where the human torch got boomwacked. Spider-man swung to the boat, but when he got there he saw human torch lying on the ground wounded. "Torch" screamed spidey as he swung down low creeping against the floorboards. "So you've come here too have you. Excellent." Spidey didn't know who spoke but he had a feeling it was... the kingpin.

"Thank you for coming right into my trap" snared the kingpin. "Your spider sense led you here and now that you are here there's only one thing left to do. Crush you." Spider-man sounded shocked. "How do you know about my spider sense?" Said Peter gob smacked. "Your D.N.A was perfect as when I last fought you, you didn't notice that I slipped of a part of your D.NA and now I know all of your spider powers so now I am reluctant to every single on!" Squealed kingpin as he rose in front of spider-man ready to, slam him to pieces. Then torch recovered and flew a fireball at the kingpin. "How dare you mock me!" screamed the kingpin. Spidey and torch flew out together with a box of "slam".

Peter brought the box home to examine it. He opened the box and in it was what it looked like goo. Peter stuck his hand into the box. He felt weapons. He took out a weapon. It was lined like a scorpion but there were Stick acid. He realised he could not stick to it. He put down the weapon and studied the goo. He realised that the goo could grow. Later on in the night he stepped on something warm and hot.

Peter put on his costume and switched on the light. The light would not switch on. He put web all around the ground. Then he locked the door but realised it was locked. Then he started to climb through an air vent. He dropped down from it seeing that the goo was flooding downstairs. He tried to stop it. He should have known, it would never stop growing. He ran outside until he thought, "Aunt May!"

He rushed inside to his poor aunt's room. Aunt may was sleeping. Spider-man took hold of her and swung outside. Peter knew she wasn't hurt and definitely not dead. Suddenly the goo started flooding out the window. He knew there was only one person to stop it. The kingpin.

He changed back into normal clothes quickly and waited for Aunt may to wake. When she had fully woken he changed back into costume and went where he thought he would find kingpin. An abandoned warehouse. He stormed in to see that kingpin was sleeping but he knew he'd wake up any second.

Kingpin woke just as spider-man expected. Kingpin was wearing nothing but boxing shorts. "What!" bursted kingpin. "How dare you come in my property." Kingpin started to charge at spidey. Spider-man flung up to the ceiling. "I want to know one thing kingpin. How do you stop that goo?" asked spider-man. "Ahh that goo you stole from me" When kingpin said it his voice seemed to get louder and louder. "That goo is unstoppable for spiders and average humans. That goo will spread across the world and you will be with it!" Kingpin now didn't sound angry but he sounded happy. "And it's all because of you!" Kingpin now sounded cheerful. "But what about you, won't you die too." Asked a puzzled spidey. "You don't need to worry about that because you're finished." Kingpin glared as if he was mad. Then something dropped on Spiderman. Something...gooey.

Spidey started suffocating in the green goo. He could here the kingpin chuckle from where he thought was back in his world because he knew he wasn't in his world. There was just a long street he wondered if he was going the right way. "Help!" screamed spider-man. He decided to run across the road, the road seemed like it was never ending, as he moved swiftly and as fast as he could he found a hut, but guarding the hut were vicious guard dogs, but as they saw that spider-man was walking towards the hut they moved out the way. Spider-man then stepped into the hut. Spidey looked around but he wasn't alone.

There were other people from his dimension there. But then he saw Aunt may. He ran up to her and hugged her, but suddenly she disappeared. Spider-man realised that everyone started disappearing. Some people were half gone but some people were three quarters gone but some were just beginning. Spider-man realised that the dogs wanted him to walk in here. He breathed gently against himself. Spider-man smashed out the window of the hut realising he had lost his hands, which means his web shooters as well.

Then he saw the dogs facing him, they both started growling at him and then they jumped at him. Spidey knocked them out with a couple of kicks. Spidey went back to the centre where he saw one more person drop from the goo, the human torch.

"Torch!" said spidey as he grabbed him. "Boom back out the goo. Oh and holding me." said spider-man. "Why can't you swing" Asked torch. "Long story, peter replied back to him, so torch took hold of spider-man and through right through the goo. When they got up they didn't know where they were. But they herd the draining voice of kingpin, they turned around and saw kingpin drowning in the goo. "Help!" screamed kingpin. "Use water!" Torch and spider-man listened to kingpin's advice. Spidey realised his hands had grown back. He switched it from web to water. He sprayed a bit by bit of the goo. Soon all the goo evaporated. But kingpin rose and said... "Tricked you!"

Kingpin froze holding the gun peter had examined. He had examined its weaknesses and abilities. And he spread his water all over the gun. The gun melted in kingpins hands. Kingpin laughed and then began to speak. "As soon as you took out that goo, spider-man, I made sure I knew how to stop it, and so I knew its weakness not you, but soon when you were gone I created a bomb. I programmed it to explode in 24 hours, so your time is nearly gone." Kingpin eyes glow up. "But you also will die, wont you?" asked spidey puzzled. "No, when the bomb explodes I will just go into this piece of goo and wait for the whole world to explode!" Kingpin said this as if he was a savage madman. But then he said, "Oh and I've got someone to keep you busy."

Suddenly electro came out of the open air followed by rhino. "Now Tata, fellow heroes." Kingpin ran off. Spidey looked away not realising rhino was charging right at him. "Watch out!" warned torch as rhino came speeding up but spidey wasn't quick enough and charged straight at spider-man knocking him out making him fly against a brick building. Torch shot a couple fire bolts at electro and rhino. Spidey realised what kingpin was doing, he was trying using electro and rhino to distract them from the bomb. "Torch!" screamed spidey, "I have an idea, you keep electro and rhino busy while I go after the bomb!" Torch was too busy throwing fireballs at rhino and electro so spidey left.

Spidey knew where kingpins lair was, he swung over to it to make sure, but then suddenly his spider-sense was tingling. He turned around and kingpin was behind him. Kingpin rustled the ground as he tried many attempts to kill spider-man. Finally spider-man was ahead and then finally managed to knock out kingpin. Spider-man went inside the lair. He saw the bomb straight away. He looked for a self destruct button. He realised he had a minute. Then he realised it. Right at the beginning the button he had took from kingpin was the self destruct button. He decided to swing home but he didn't know if he'd make it or not.

Spider-man swung home he had brought the bomb with him. It then became a ten second countdown. The bomb started shaking. Spidey got home. 5.4.3. Spidey found the button; 2.1.he pressed it just in time. The whole bomb exploded. He then realised..."Torch!"

Spider-man went back to see torch getting whopped by the shocker and rhino. "Torch!" said spidey as he swung down. He took a mobile and brushed it against electro. Electro started heating up and then electric sparks came all around him. He clutched his head and then went kabloowy.

Meanwhile in new York streets sat an angry Wilson fisk. Fisk looked up to the sky and said. "This isn't over spider-man, I know it isn't!"


End file.
